uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Kinzo Ushiromiya
is the aged head of the Ushiromiya family. Even though it has already been announced that he has just a few months left to live, he is brimming with energy. Although he amassed a vast fortune in the past, he never made any announcements about his interitance, which worries his children. He is strongly influenced by the West and is a rabid fan of the occult. His study is packed with mysterious grimoires. Kinzo's name as a magician is Goldsmith. His skill as a summoner is legendary for the current era. His summoning ability surpasses even Beatrice's. However, he is very mismatched, and while he does excel in some areas, he is fatally lacking as a magician in others. He can't even use enough magic to reheat black tea, but it is possible for him to summon demons that can use enough magic to boil the sea. The source of his magic is found in arithmetic miracles, and his magical compendium is unique. Later on, Beatrice also took notice of this, and rearranged her own magical compendium. Relationships *Beatrice Castiglioni - lover *Krauss Ushiromiya - son *Eva Ushiromiya - daughter *Rudolf Ushiromiya - son *Rosa Ushiromiya - daughter *Jessica Ushiromiya - granddaughter *George Ushiromiya - grandson *Battler Ushiromiya - grandson *Ange Ushiromiya - granddaughter *Maria Ushiromiya - granddaughter *Lion Ushiromiya - child, grandchild *Yasu - child, grandchild *Beatrice Ushiromiya - daughter *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - daughter in law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - son in law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - daughter in law Appearance Kinzo appears as a very old man with a receding hair line with a small beard and mustache. He is seen wearing a white suit with a One-Winged Eagle on his pants and a red undershirt also imprinted with the One-Winged Eagle. He also is always seen wearing a long black cape with gold lining with the One-Winged Eagle imprinted near the top. When he was younger he still had his white hair and wore a tan shirt and a white undershirt along with a belt and tan pants. It is said that Battler has a strong resemblance to Kinzo when Kinzo was a young man. Personality As a young man, Kinzo was a rather jaded and lethargic individual, due to being used as a puppet by the elders of the Ushiromiya family to play the role of head most of his life. Because of this he longed to die in a plausible way by choosing to die during World War II. However, this all changed when he witnessed a person got killed for the first time and instead developed a desire to live with Beatrice. As an old man, Kinzo appears to be rather insane, saying that "jumping out into the rainy sky on a mad night is nothing more than a bit of fun to go with a drink". His insanity and obsession with the occult, however, stems from losing Beatrice twice. He immersed himself in the occult in an effort to discover a way to revive his daughter, Beatrice, since he longs to apologize to her for raping her. He dislikes his children because he knows that they will feast on the inheritance once he's died. However, in Twilight of the Golden Witch, ''Kinzo is shown to love his children, even going going as far to settle the inheritance issue. He also loves his grandchildren very much, but whether he really did in the real world is unknown, as he only appeared in the meta-world in this arc. He was, however, at one point furious when Battler left the Ushiromiya family six years prior. Background Kinzo was born from the Ushiromiya family. He spent most of his childhood in a hometown in Taiwan. He and Genji were childhood friends. At the time, the Ushiromiya family could not decide who the head should be, so the elders decided for Kinzo to play the role of head as their puppet for their own gains. As a result, Kinzo became a jaded person and described those times as "extremely long and gray days". Before long he married the daughter of a high aristocratic family from somewhere the elders forcibly chose for their own convenience and before he knew it, she bore him Krauss, Eva and Rudolf. Despite that, he did not care, as they had seemed to have been born on their own. When World War II broke out, he enlisted himself to the military in order to die in a plausible way. He was stationed on Rokkenjima, but never went into actual combat, much to his dismay. During this time, he wished to die, at least a bomb would drop on him, but the US air forces never took notice of Rokkenjima. At Rokkenjima, he spent his days training for combat. One day, he was called in by Lieutenant Yamamoto, who needed an interpreter for the Italians, since he was the only one who could speak English. When the Italians arrived, he met Beatrice Castiliogni for the first time. They became close friends. When the Italians' gold was found by the Japanese, Lieutenant Yamamoto asked him to be the interpreter to negotiate on how the gold should be split. However, at some point, Kinzo may have suggested to steal the Italians' gold, before Yamamoto came to the conclusion to steal the gold by attacking the Italians. After the failed attempt of a sneak attack by the Japanese to the Italians, Kinzo witnessed a man died for the first time. Kinzo then realized that he wanted to live with Beatrice and so he searched for her. After finding Beatrice, Kinzo killed Yamamoto before he could have killed her. He and Beatrice escaped the island taking with them a few bars of gold, which he would later use to support Beatrice and revive the Ushiromiya family back to its former glory. He met Doctor Nanjo for the first time in Nijima to have Beatrice's wounds treated by giving him a bar of gold. During his prime, he established strong connections with numerous companies and became rich in an instant. A few years later, he and Beatrice had a child. He also had a child with his other wife and Rosa was born. At some point he took Natsuhi into the Ushiromiya family to be Krauss' wife. As his illegitimate child grew and began to resemble his dead lover, he believed her to be the reincarnation of her mother. He began having sexual relationships with her (against her will), while at the same time indulging himself to the occult, to have the memories of Beatrice return. Eventually, he and his daughter had a child together, and asked Natsuhi to take care of the child, as Beatrice had already died. Upon hearing that the child had died, he became more immersed in the occult, to revive his daughter to apologize for raping her. Unbeknownst to him, the child later on became a servant in the Ushiromiya household under the name Yasu and developed a friendship with the child through Kanon and also allowed him to shoot with his guns a lot. At some point, he bought fake paperweight stakes which would eventually become the vessels for The Seven Stakes of Purgatory. In his final years, he made the epitaph, in the hopes that whoever solves it would succeed him as head. After it was solved by Yasu (dressed in his/her mother's clothing), Kinzo realised him/her to be his child and apologized to Beatrice and told Yasu's true name to be 'Lion'. He died afterwards, and his death would be covered by Natsuhi, Krauss, Kumasawa, Genji and Doctor Nanjo afterwards in 1985 and 1986, to create the illusion that he was still alive. Plot Legend of the Golden Witch '''Disappearance' Disappeared from his study unnoticed. Since Kinzo has every commodity, bed, lavatory, and bath in his study, it is extremely rare for him to go outside. Once in a while, however, it has happened that he goes out for a walk on a whim, without informing anyone, and has many times caused an uproar in the house. This would be the time when, normally, since he is hungry, he returns; however... Death Burned in the incinerator, with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing his forehead. An old black magician, he dies without his wishes being granted. This is one fact of the evil wager that he knew from the beginning. Turn of the Golden Witch Death Missing. He finally reaches the Golden Land he wished so much for. But since a fool did not accept it again, the magic was ruined once more. Even so, he probably was happy. Because, for a brief time, he managed to meet the Golden Witch again. Afterwards, he was torn to pieces and eaten by the demons, and went to hell. Meta-World Profile A human magician who carried self-study to extremes. His talent and knowledge are shallow, but his almost insane power of concentration is tremendous, and once his tenacity was tied to his power of magic, he awakened as a great magician. At least, he has a power strong enough to be able to summon and contract Beatrice. Even though he has strong powers, they are extremely one-sided. Since he is particularly specialized in summons and barriers, you could call him a summon master. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death ' ''His body was found burnt to death inside the incinerator in the underground boiler room. Because there was no evidence found inside the incinerator, it is probably appropriate to think that he was burned after he was murdered. Too bad this time. It was game over right from the start. Alliance of the Golden Witch '''Death His body was found burnt to death inside the incinerator in the underground boiler room. Because there was no evidence found inside the incinerator, it is probably appropriate to think that he was burned after he was murdered. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. The dead to the dead. End of the Golden Witch He already died in 1984. Natsuhi and Krauss kept him alive with a closed room illusion. The servants obeyed that order. Dawn of the Golden Witch He is already dead but kept alive with a closed room illusion created by Natsuhi and Krauss Requiem of the Golden Witch He is alive in this world and Will learns about the true origin of Beatrice, with his theather-going ability given by Bernkastel. During Yasu's story it reveals that Kinzo died in November of 1984 after Yasu solved the epitath and became the succesor. The Tea Party shows the possible real events on Rokkenjima, meaning he has already died. Twilight of the Golden Witch He is already dead before the game starts, meaning he died 1984. He only appears in the metaworld. Magical Abilities As Goldsmith Kinzo is a magician and an extremely powerful summoner. An example of his powerful summoning skills is shown in the 4th game were he summons Chiester 00, 410 and 45 simultaneosly and after a few minutes summon Ronove and Virgilia and finally Gaap, he could summon numerous demons which would use their powers to aid him. Despite his powerful summoning skills he doesnt have any magical defenses or attacks, Beatrice still proves more powerful than Goldsmith as she burns him down with a thought. Trivia * The fanbase associates Kinzo with "La Divina Tragedia", the ending song to the Umineko anime. As a result, his unofficial catchphrase is "OH DESIRE", which is a recurring line in the song. * End of the Golden Witch confirms that Kinzo was dead in the first four games before the family conference. * Kinzo has Postaxial polydactyly in his feet causing him to have six digits instead of the usual five digits. Gallery KinzoBice.PNG|Kinzo (young) and Bice in the PS3 version Beatrice-Kinzo1.jpg Kinzo.png|Kinzo in 1986 Kinzo.jpg|Kinzo in the original visual novel Ki2 a11 def1.png|Kinzo when he was younger Category:Characters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family